


The Bane

by AbstractReality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Gen, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractReality/pseuds/AbstractReality
Summary: At the end of the final battle, Link is dragged into the realm of demons. In order to return, he will need the help of a cunning foe. Will he return? Or will the darkness of his heart consume him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started in 2012, this is an ongoing story that explores the concept of black and white, right and wrong, and good versus evil. The content will be a rejuvenated version of the original work. Enjoy!

The final battle that would define the past, present and future had ceased. Fate had sided with the hero of destiny. It was he who defended the surface from plunging into the gaping jaws of chaos. Demise, the Demon King had been vanquished.

The mirror-like realm created for battle, once surging with electricity and power was no longer ripe with energy. The charcoal clouds of the violent sky shifted to ivory. Their wispy shapes no longer obscured the dawning truth of victory. The crystalline floor reflected the brightening sky with exactness, the border between above and below indistinguishable.

The Demon King, his robust figuring once exuding domination was battered, nearing collapse. He stood with what remaining power flowed through his veins, his massive shoulders hunched in stubborn defeat. His darkened flesh was branded with deep strikes; strikes of the holy blade, scarlet life-force oozing from the wounds. His blazing locks were no longer reminiscent of the fire that burned in the fallen king's expression. His eyes were as black as cooled coals.

"Unbelievable," Demise growled, the weight of his frame supported only by his vicious blade. The spirit within still thirsted for blood. "You are a paragon of your kind." His gaze was unmoved from his conqueror – a mere boy garbed in green. "You fight like no man, or demon I have ever known…"

Link, the hero of legend stood opposite the demonic being. Valor draped his visage like a cloak. But this triumph went beyond his own personal glory. His success was also of his people. The youth continued to clench his master sword.

"Accept your defeat." The boy spoke firmly. Fear no longer caused his voice to tremble. He had become a man.

"Dog of the goddess," the Demon King spat. "My hate never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle without end." Link pressed on, his blue eyes showing through the sweat and blonde hair matted to his brow.

"Our fight is over. You aren't strong enough."

A pause grew between the foes.

A sound emerged from Demise's throat like the rumbling of the earth. The Demon King was laughing. His laughter’s piercing tones rippled the watery floor like a skipping stone, stretching into the farthest recesses of the realm.

"Foolish mortal. This is not the end for me – only for you."

Raising his evil blade in his giant hand, the Demon King punctured the floor’s surface, shattering its serene façade like glass.

"As long as I draw breath, I will drag you down into the abyss!"

The space shook with tremendous quaking. The agony of splitting matter bombarded the hero's senses. The trembling struck him to the core. The storming clouds were engulfed in a whirlwind, the gale forcing Link to his knees. Fighting against the ground, he used his free hand to steady himself against the thunderous tumult. Shocking and unimaginable hues flashed before the human's sights.

Demise released his weapon from duty, the dark metal evaporating into a sea of diamonds. The bruised ground beneath his feet splintered. The cracks tore in all directions. Their sharp, jagged edges expanded like the gnashing teeth of a carnivorous beast whose wrath had been fully exposed. Within its depths, an everlasting pit of shadow spilled forth in turbulent waves.

"Fi!" Link called out, the trickling dark gliding towards him. The darkness climbed Demise's legs like malicious vines. He made no attempt to resist. Instead, he allowed every extremity to be consumed. The human was unable to pull his vision from the nightmarish sight. The demon's laughter was lost among the crumbling. His expression was one of deranged euphoria.

Link's body was jerked backwards, his capped head slamming against the foundations. The holy blade fell from his hand, landing far to his side. The metal's ringing only added to the cacophony.

"Fi!" Link cried again, panic growing within him. He was unable to focus his thoughts.

Shadows grappled the youth's strong legs, their toxic hold numbing his limbs. With what remaining determination the boy could muster, he reached his weapon; his guide and companion.

The black crept from his legs to his torso, infecting Link with its poison. It crushed his ribs, suffocating him.

"Fi…" Link choked. His heart pounded in his throat as black engulfed his vision.

"Master," came Fi's distant voice. “Master…”

* * *

Unconsciousness was Link’s companion. His mind had been severed from the sensation of his body. Just as the chaos of the trembling earth had consumed his being, silence worked to devour his thoughts. There was only emptiness; nothingness.

Link's mind was lost in a labyrinth of nightmares and memories. Fleeing from one terrible recollection would only force him into the arms of another. Each thought was progressively worse than the next. There was so much pain, anguish and loss. To endure these images would be a text of Link’s sanity. Where was he? Were all his efforts for naught? Was he even alive? Had he left his friends and loved ones to a world of destruction?

As Link’s abstracted reality threatened to isolate Link from the truth, voices floated to his ears. They steadily grew in volume, louder and louder. What were they saying? Who are they? Could they break him from the bonds of his mind?

"Where do you think it came from?" questioned a voice. It was low, filled with curiosity.

"Where else? The surface," replied a second voice with high pitched impatience.

"I’ve never seen one up close before," a third spoke up. It was rasping with disease. "It isn't in good shape."

"But how did it get here?" inquired the first.

Link became acutely aware of the pounding in his head. The throbbing pain was in rhythm with his furiously beating heart. With every thump feeling returned to his body. How long had he been oblivious of his condition? 

"Look at its skin," the first said. "What a delicious source of light it must be…"

"Who said you get to pick what parts you want?" screeched the second. "I was the one who found it! I should have the first choice!"

"The heart is what I want," the third said, more to itself than to the others. “That is where the purest light is.”

"Where…" Link murmured, the word forcing his lips open.

"Look!" exclaimed the second. "It's still alive!"

Link was unable to move, his limbs as heavy as stones. They ached with a unique brand of soreness. It extended even to his bones.

"Fi…" Link said again with greater difficulty.

"Let me check," grunted the first. “You’re always hearing things."

The hero felt a firm pressure move across his stiff neck, the jabbing less than gentle. It worked about the tendons, pressing deeply until what it was searching for was found. Just beneath the youth's jaw it held firm, his faint heartbeat tapping against the pressure.

"You're right!" the first responded in disbelief.

"Fresh!" clamored the second. "What luck!"

"I wonder how long it’s has been lying here," rasped the third.

"Who cares? What matters is that we found it before anyone else,” the second continued. 

Link’s eyelids fluttered open, at last able to see the sources of the mysterious voices. Silhouettes of dark creatures, their flesh like burnt embers came into focus. The largest of the three, undoubtedly the first voice, was the closest to him. Its muscles bulged beneath its flesh. The other two stood further away, though their leaning bodies were piqued with interest. All were male. His surroundings were completely foreign to him.

The land was barren. Dead trees rose from the ground like bony, dead fingers. They reached for the scarlet sky with greed. Sharp mountains rose in the distance, their dagger-like tops scraping where the trees could not reach. Ashen clouds glided overhead. The faint whisper of wind hissed like a serpent.

"It's awake," the third stated. He was the shortest of the three. His spine was bent, his skin lacking the same luster as the first creature. It was thoroughly worn with age, or sickness. However, his glowing eyes were shrewd.

"Look at its eyes," Pointed out the second. He was skeletal, his ribs stretching his skin like a leather drum. His arms and legs were gangly, a crude weapon held in his hand. His expression was one of utmost cruelty. "What a strange shade."

The pounding of Link’s head increased with intensity, bringing with it an added illness. Nausea worked its way to his parched mouth.

Link rolled to his side, expelling the contents of his stomach through painful gasps. The vomit singed his throat like fire. His torso contracted, clutching his arms around his abdomen. Sweat trickled down his cheeks.

"It’s lucky to be alive," the third started again. His eyes scanned over Link. The other two cackled in unison.

Link's vision was spinning, his surroundings a swirl of greys, browns, and puce. He needed to get as far away from these beings as he could. 

Link shifted to push himself to his feet. The palms of his hands digging into the earth, his muscles straining. His weight was more than he could handle, causing his body to crumble into itself. His face collided with rough dirt, the creatures jeering all the while. His mouth gaped, though his heaving did little to relieve his discomfort.

"Wh-where, " Link said. The laughter boomed in his ears.

"What a weak creature," the second mocked. "It can't even stand."

"Who knows why Hylia would protect such scum," the first taunted with disgust.

"We can’t keep waiting around," Pressed the third. "Not unless we want someone else to come along."

"Mmm," agreed the largest.

"Don't expect me to carry it," objected the second. "That's your job."

"You aren’t in charge of me," Responded the second one with a snarl. "You’re lucky you still have all your limb!."

"Your strength is no match for me," retorted the second.

"Quickly!" squawked the third. "You two are wasting time!”

Link felt his body rise from the ground, hoisted as if he were nothing more than a sachel. He was flung across what felt to be a strong shoulder. He let out a groan of pain, his chest deflating. His support snickered.

"Enjoy what time you have left,” the third said.

The scent of salty flesh mingled with grime caused Link to sputter. What place had he fallen to? Where was Fi? Fi…

As darkness once again took him into its embrace, Link thought he heard the faint chuckle of a familiar voice. It was a voice he had hoped to forget.

"Welcome, sky-child," it purred as it drew him into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This newly edited chapter is brought to you by: Thesaurus. Because there are more words in the English language than encircle and flung. Enjoy!

The dark beings carried Link for what seemed an eternity. He passed through wakefulness and sleep as seamlessly as the change from day to night. The images he envisioned while dreaming were more concrete than what he saw during consciousness. But as the hours passed, the lines between imagination and reality were blurred.       

The clear, pure sky of Skyloft blended with the rusty horizon of this new land. The thick trunked trees of the surface with their young green leaves had shriveled to twigs. The moist soil had been replaced with dirt bereft of life. The chirping of birds were gone. The shuffling of feet and irritable conversation were the only sounds he heard.

As the group progressed through the landscape, the beings talked freely. Their conversation revolved around their plans for Link, the delicious being from the surface. But what did they mean when they referred to him as a “creature of light?”

"We should peel the flesh from its bones," said the tallest one, the second speaker. “In long, thin sections."

"What a shame that would be," Replied the oldest, the third speaker. "It would waste such valuable blood.” He coughed.

"It wouldn't be wasted," replied the tallest, anxious and excited. "The smaller the sections, the less blood lost.”

"He needs to be alive when we devour his light," added the biggest, the first speaker. He gripped Link’s torso even though his prisoner was not likely to fight back. "I want to it disappear from its eyes."

"But not too fast," snickered the tallest. "That's part of the fun."

Link groaned, his head swam fog and faintness.

"Did you hear that?" inquired the largest. "You'll have the pleasure of your body ripped to shreds! What an honor." The largest bounced Link on his shoulder as if he were no more than a bundle of sticks. Link gasped through chapped lips.

Laughter ensued from the beings, the harsh ridicule never ceasing. What could he do? To attempt an escape in his condition would only serve to weaken him further. He also lacked his Master Sword. Without the sacred blade, Link felt helpless. He felt weak. Where was Fi? She couldn’t have fallen far from where he had, could she?

"It doesn’t need to be injured further," the oldest snapped. "It will not survive the night if you do."

Link did his best to remain awake through ragged breaths. He needed to know his captors' plans. Even though he possessed no physical weapons, courage was his defense against the unknown. It was courage that pressed him on like a wind at his back. It was with him in the darkest of places and the most terrifying of times.

"I don't see why we have to wait," grumbled the tallest.

"You know exactly why," rebuked the oldest. "To discount that would be foolish.”

"What kind is it anyway?" the tallest continued, ignoring the stern warning. "A surface dweller, yes, but what  _kind_?"

"What does it matter?” The largest interjected. “It’s Hylia’s filth, nothing more.”

"It doesn’t matter what kind, male or female," replied the oldest. "All of Hylia’s race possess the light, some more than others. But I think this one is male.”

The heavy steps stopped, the boy looking at the dried earth beneath him. What were they going to do?

"Let me have a better look."

Link’s face was jerked up in one sweep. Claw-like fingernails dug into his scalp with rancor, forcing the hero to wince outwardly. He involuntarily stared into the eyes of one of the beings.

His eyes widened as he took in the hideous face before him. It was narrow, the constricted flesh concealing jagged cheekbones and hollow spaces. The chin had formed a dramatic point, the nose following a similar curve. His hair fell in stringy sections across the forehead, nearly as dark as its skin. But his eyes burned like heated stones in their sockets.

It finally dawned upon Link what these beings were. How could it have taken him so long to realize? These beings were the subjects of Demise, the Demon King – demons. He had passed into the realm that threatened his world.

"Are you sure?" asked the tallest, the one holding Link’s head. His mouth revealed an array of crooked teeth. Link put on the mask he was so accustomed to using. He didn't want his enemy playing upon his emotions in his declining state. His eyes shifted about him, absorbing the scenery in greater detail.

The sky, a stark red when he first arrived was darkening. The sun was dipping into the horizon after a long day parching the land. The ferocious hills remained in the distance, their features softening as the group moved in the opposite direction. The bare bone trees were greater in number, their bent branches casting long shadows. These ancient trees were the only life that could remain in such a place. They were silent like corpses. It was certainly a place of demons.

"Yes, I’m sure!" snapped the oldest. "And again, it doesn’t matter."

"Let go of it so we can get a move on," demanded the largest. "I’m sick of carrying it!"

The tallest demon drew his face near, the foul breath washing over Link’s skin. He watched Link with a gluttony in his eyes. Link swallowed hard.

"Oh come on," the tallest demon pressed. "Just one little piece! I'll make it quick."

"No," retorted the oldest. "You will not!"

With the flick of his wrist, the tallest demon let go of Link’s hair. Instead, Link felt cold metal caress the exposed flesh of his arm, his head having returned to a hanging position. It was attached to the belt of the largest demon that held him captive. He couldn't risk snatching it away, at least not yet.

"Fine," the tallest replied. "Ruin the fun. It sounds to me like you’re scared. You're a coward! Just like those surface dwellers."

"Ignorant," snorted the elder. "I am surprised you’ve lived as long as you have."

“I’m surprised you’re still alive at all.”

The group continued to move through the dead trees until the sky had become black. No stars glistened above them, their guiding light blotted out. A sallow moon hung low over the land, threatening to crash to the surface. The demons moved over the landscape like spirits. But they were not the only creatures cloaked in the night.

They made an encampment surrounded by at least one dozen withering trees. They enclosed the place like a ritual circle. Each tree was spaced evenly as if they had been planted intentionally. The demons’ shadows glided through the campsite.

Link was tossed to the ground, tumbling like rocks down a slope. He moved his arms to brace his fall, but the pain that shot through his limbs was excruciating. It was like an electric shock had surged through his muscles, stunning him. The hero grunted as he pushed against the dirt.

"Stay down," the largest growled. Placing his foot upon Link’s back, the creature pushed him into the earth. A little flame grew inside the Link’s chest.

"What did I say about injuring it further?" the oldest croaked again.

"What? I'm not hurting it," the largest replied, nudging Link in the ribs. "Just making sure it knows who's in charge."

"So you think you’re in charge?” the tallest spoke with sarcasm.

Link could no longer wait until his fate was decided for him. He needed to act if he wished to return to the surface. He needed to return home.

Link threw his arms towards the largest demon above him, his aching fingers encircling an ankle. His hands were barely able to grapple around the joint. Biting his lower lip, Link attempted to pull the demon off balance.

The demon exclaimed, his body colliding with the ground like lumber. The other two screeched. Link wasted no time. He fumbled in blindness for the weapon at the demon's belt. His hand slid along the blade as he grabbed at its hilt. Pulling the sword from the belt, Link swung his arm. He staggered to his feet, his knees shaking. He jerked his head from right to left, searching for his combatants. But they were well hidden with the exception of their eyes. He took several unstable steps backward.

The largest demon bellowed, his human semblance cast away. The sound shook Link's insides. He felt the rage through the largest demon’s scorching eyes as he clamored to his feet. The other two were out of sight.

Darting to his left, Link endeavored to claim freedom. He held the sword high, knowing that danger would strike at any moment. He refused to passively wait for death. But his independence was short lived.

A bony arm came around Link's shoulders like a metal beam. It drew him back abruptly, jutting bones stabbing his back. A cold edge was placed across his neck, the sharpness too close for comfort.

"Make any moves, and I'll cut your throat," barked the tallest. "It appears you’re smarter than we thought.

"Let me go!" Link shouted. He made no sudden movements, the metal pressing just below his chin. The other two came closer, their eyes brightening with proximity.

"Oh, look," responded the tallest. “One minute it plays dead, the next it’s giving us orders!”

"Drop the weapon, surface dweller," commanded the oldest. He now stood to Link’s right. The largest was to his left.

"No." Link replied curtly. Though no one could see his expression, his lips were trembling. Had he wasted his chance?

The largest demon grunted. "What a stupid creature."

A hard blow was laid into Link’s stomach by the largest. Link keeled over, slumping into the tallest demon’s arms. He clenched his jaw to avoid an outcry.

"Do as you’re told, scum.”

The sword slipped from his hand, clanking into the dirt with a soft thump. The largest snatched it up, placing it once again in his belt. Link’s brow furrowed as he shut his eyes.

"He needs to be tied," coughed the oldest. "We can’t have him run off."

The arm around his shoulders was replaced with a grip around his neck. It squeezed, pulling him from the tallest demon’s hold. Link’s feet skimmed the ground. Link refused to open his eyes. He knew that inches from his nose was the face of the largest demon.

"I look forward to hearing your screams, swine," sniggered the largest. "It’ll be music to my ears."

* * *

The night’s silence was unnerving as Link sat tied to one of the trees in the circle. His arms were bound above his head, his bonds cutting into his wrists. His torso was likewise tied, the rope wrapping around him like a snake. The stinging of his wounds reminded him of his mortality, however long that might now be. If left unattended, these wounds would only fester. His legs were lobbed forward, his head drooping.

The demons sat close together in the center of the clearing, their voices hushed in the dark. They talked as if some unknown entity was privy to their conversation. In the nocturnal hours, there were likely many beasts that waited for their moment to pounce. They hadn’t lit a fire, Link assumed for the same reason. But he was preoccupied with more important matters. Now that he had sabotaged his chance to escape, Link had to create a new plan. This couldn’t possibly be the death that was preordained for him as Hero of the Goddess.

He wriggled against the rope, but the ties seemed to become tighter the more he fought. He sighed. There had to be some way out of his predicament. It was then that the branches overhead shuddered. A strange yet familiar aura seeped into the area.

"My my, look what we have here," came a voice. It was chilling, like a winter wind. Link raised his head, tuning to the sound.

"Who’s there?" he whispered.

"Oh come now," it responded, the condescension recognizable. "We haven't seen each other for little over a day and you have forgotten! What a short memory you have."

The hairs on Link’s neck stood on end. His skin prickled. He recognized the feeling to be the same as when he first met the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. He didn’t speak.

"I can see from your silence that you finally remember," Ghirahim said in Link’s ear as he crouched beside him. Link could feel his breath trickle over his skin. That was too close for comfort. "Such a pleasure to see that I spark such a reaction in you."

"Get away from me!" Link blurted, tossing his head away from the unwelcome advance.

"No need to shout," Ghirahim scolded, his blanketed figure rising to full height. He stepped gracefully over the boy's hammered legs to stand to his front. "I wanted to have a private conversation with you. It would be impolite to invite your new friends into the dialogue.”

Link squinted, observing his enemy. There was no mistaking Ghirahim’s slim figure. Ghirahim always sparked uneasiness in his mind. He was glad at least that he couldn’t see the Demon Lord in his entirety.

"What a pity to see a little bird with his wings broken," mused Ghirahim, brushing his silver hair from his shrewd eyes. "The unfortunate part is that it was not by my hands that you ended up in such a dire straight. But in all fairness, I have a greater appreciation for my craft."

"How did you find me?" Link interjected.

"Quite rude," Ghirahim replied. "You haven’t an ounce of formality and social etiquette at all. But to answer your inquiry: I have searched for the goddess for nearly a millennia. In that time, we met on many occasions. In clearer terms as to help you understand, I am all too familiar with your essence."

Link didn't respond immediately. While he understood how each person’s energy is different, Ghirahim’s abilities to sense auras was beyond any mortal.

"Regardless of my impeccable abilities to discern my adversaries’ characteristics, surface dwellers aren't common visitors our realm," The demon added, his right hand resting beneath his chin.

"Then why find me?" the hero asked. "If you want me dead, isn’t it easier to let someone else do it?”

The Demon Lord sighed; disappointed. "You certainly require refinement in the art of conversation, not to mention critical thinking. A quality dialogue is clearly lost on you. But as I was saying before: I know your essence well, and couldn't help but wonder where the goddess's chosen hero had ended up. After all, it was a nasty fall you endured at the hands of my master."

The three demons did not notice the verbal exchange.

"Where is Demise?" Link asked. After all, he did not actually witness the Demon King’s end.

"He does not ceased to exist if that is what you are referring to," Ghirahim answered, pausing for effect. "No, that couldn't be further from the truth. But I digress. I have other urgent matters to discuss with you."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?”

Ghirahim circled the human, stepping over Link's legs with deliberate flair.

"I know very well that you are without your blade and droning companion."

Link didn’t need need to be reminded of Fi's absence. It was the center of his mangled mind. Crouching beside Link once more, Ghirahim placed his hand over Link’s bound hands.

"But," Ghirahim said. "Should I be in an amicable mood I may be willing to assist you in locating your precious weapon – though I can’t imagine why you would want to be reunited with such a dull accomplice. And since you suffer from a shortage of analytics, might I just say that if I’m familiar with you, the likely conclusion is that I am also familiar with your blade. After all, who knows its sting better than I? Not to mention that we share many of the same traits – though is there nowhere near a comparison.”

Link leaned away from the invasion of space. He could feel the Ghirahim’s power like the heat of a crackling fire. The Demon Lord clearly relished in positions of authority and control.

"Why would you help me?" Link asked. "What would you get out of helping me?

Ghirahim's conniving fingers descended from Link’s wrists via his arm. He traced the veins beneath his skin, as if he could feel the flow of blood. After all, one of Ghirahim’s favorite pastimes was bloodshed.

"Don't touch me!" Link objected. Ghirahim pulled back his hand though maintaining closeness.

"You act as if we were strangers!" the Demon Lord replied. "We know each other far more intimately than that.”

"No, we don't."

"Why deny the painfully obvious? Our relationship has so many dimensions."

Link glared.

"Well? What would you get out of helping me? I have nothing to give you.” Ghirahim chuckled, his wicked charm concealing his devious intentions.

"Believe me, sky-child. You possess far more of value than you realize.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When editing, keep this in mind: When your audience can't take a hint, make sure to repeat every detail. Don't hesitate to describe how dark it is every paragraph or how blue the main love interest's eyes are. Who wants to imagine their own details anyway? Enjoy!

"So," Ghirahim began again. "What do you say? If I offer you my services, will you return the favor?"

"What about getting me back to the surface?" Link asked, wanting to avoid entering into any sort of verbal contract outright. 

"Ah yes," Ghirahim responded, feigning forgetfulness. "Well, I would say that will greatly depend on your feelings towards the surface when we get to that point, won’t it?”

Link paused, his heart beating in his throat. His stare was fixed upon the three demons who dwelled mere feet away in the dark even though a more dangerous foe knelt closer by. Ghirahim observed him like a hawk, his shrewd eyes assessing Link’s features in anticipation of his answer.

"I can free you right now you know," Ghirahim whispered. "All that is required is for you to accept the terms I have offered. Simple, really – even for you.”

It was true. Link knew that Ghirahim could free him with the blink of an eye. He had witnessed the Demon Lord’s power first hand on many occasions – most instances being on the receiving end. But remaining with his original captors was just as perilous as relying on the Demon Lord's volatile temperament. If Link were to accept the terms Ghirahim presented, it would be like sleeping with a venomous serpent. It would only be a matter of time before the creature would strike.

"Those demons,” Link nodded towards the group, avoiding the subject again. “They keep talking about consuming my “light.” What does that mean?” The discussion of his light was odd. He knew of course that light and darkness were forever at odds though two sides of the same coin. After all, the re-forged Goddess Blade was imbued with the light of Hylia. He also understood the concepts from a figurative sense – light equated with goodness and darkness with evil. But the symbolic use of “light” did not fit seamlessly into the demons’ enigmatic terminology. Link's inquiry would also buy him time before he would make his final decision. 

"There is no need to rush with such details," Ghirahim replied, the abrupt transition not unnoticed. "All will be revealed in due course. Of course, you are more than welcome to wait here and find out the answer for yourself. I know your companions will be happy to oblige.”

Link exhaled as Ghirahim's slender fingers stroked the rough texture of the rope around his chest. The mutterings of the three demons was white noise to his thoughts. Link knew nothing of this world of demons. His knowledge of their ways was even less. All he knew of this cruel place was what Ghirahim had allowed him to see which was far more than he ever wanted. But what Link had seen he knew to be a mere glimpse of a much larger picture.

"No," Link stated. Yet while his lips spoke out in defiance, in the back of his mind he wondered if rejecting the offer was the wisest choice. 

"No?" reiterated Ghriahim, slow and deliberate. He drew his pale face back with a sharp jerk. The vein in his forehead created a ridge in his smooth skin. "Would you care to explain, little sky-child?" The veil of pleasantry in his voice was unable to mask the wrath bubbling beneath his eyes.

Link’s words froze in his mouth like ice as he found himself trapped within the mysticism of the Demon Lord’s terrifying gaze. Link’s boldness had departed from him.

"I-" Link quivered.

"Yes?" Ghirahim pressed as he breathed in Link’s scent like a beast on the hunt. Intimidation was a talent he possessed in abundance.

"I don't want your help," Link finally replied, regaining his resolve. "I'm not like you."

Like a gust of wind, Ghirahim's shadowy form moved in an instant. With his long arm he seized Link’s ankle. Wrapping his pernicious fingers around the joint, the Demon Lord employed a strong, painful hold upon it. He twisted it as flicker of malice shot across his face.

Link groaned. Another injury had been added to his growing list. Ghirahim smiled, his vibrant white teeth somehow visible in the dark.

"Such fighting words for a trapped bird," Ghirahim mocked. "Not only are his wings broken, but so too his legs will be! Witnessing your agony never ceases to thrill me."

Link heaved, his stiffness only contributed to his discomfort.

"But I expect nothing less from the 'hero of the goddess.’" 

Ghirahim released Link's ankle, opting instead for his bound wrists. Digging his fingers into the rope, he caused the bond to cut into Link’s raw skin. 

"I'll let you in on a little secret," the Demon Lord said, his ghostly face inches from the Link’s. His hot breath singed Link’s chapped skin. "We aren't so different, you and I – humans and demons."

Link turned away in disgust. He refused to take his enemy’s words as truth. 

"In fact, I would say that demons share more than humans are willing to admit to," Ghirahim grinned, baring his teeth. ‘You and I are a particularly fine example for comparison.” 

Link scoffed but said nothing. He could not tolerate Ghirahim’s lies. And yet, he couldn't keep himself from listening. 

Grabbing Link’s chin, Ghirahim forced Link to look at him again. The demon savored every moment of it. He loved watching the Link fight against him. It made toying with him all the more enjoyable.

"Your devotion to the goddess keeps you from the truth. Your naivety, while considered charming by some, is yet another one of your fatal flaws. I can only wonder how long you will remain unscathed.” 

Link felt his neck and face become hot. Despite his anger, Link could couldnt help but surmise the depth and alternate meanings hidden within Ghirahim's speech. The Demon Lord was a master at weaving truth and falsehoods together; pain and pleasure.

"It will not be much longer before you are exposed to what all creatures, demon and human alike, ultimately crave." Ghirahim was baiting his prey.

"And what is that?" the Link asked. But somehow, Link already knew. He knew of the temptations that crept at the back of everyone's mind.

"Must I repeat myself?" Ghirahim sighed. "All in due course. I await that day with bated breath. Unless of course your captors decide to have their way with you.” 

Link’s eyes narrows. A binding power stretched between them. Their destinies were permanently intertwined. But Link refused to accept it. He would not accept Ghirahim’s lies and certainly not his help. 

"I suppose I shall bed you farewell. Our conversation has run dry and I am exceedingly bored with your presence,” Ghirahim hummed. He leaned into Link’s matted hair. "But do not forget, I will get what I want. I always do."

"I won't let you have the satisfaction."

"Hold to courage while you can, little sky-child. When the sun sets and the long night creeps in, honor is fleeting.”

At once, the Ghirahim’s presence vanished like smoke. His meticulous hands, his misleading voice and his power had gone. Yet while he had left Link to his own devices, his essence clung to him. It left an invisible imprint. Their meeting would not be the last.

* * *

 

The night drew on, the hours dripping into the next. Link continued to dwell in captivity, having failed to devise a better plan of escape than Ghirahim’s offer. The feeling in his limbs had dulled to a prickly numbness. In a way it was a gracious gift that he no longer had to endure many of his wounds. 

The three demons had fallen silent, their silhouettes nothing more than immobile rocks in the barren surroundings. But while all appeared serene, the atmosphere was heightened with foreboding. Link exhaled, feeling unseen eyes perceive his every move. He contemplated the Demon Lord’s enigmatic whispers. 

It was obvious that Ghirahim wanted to manipulate him and bend his will. Despite his initial effort falling on deaf ears, he had sown a seed in Link’s mind. Even though he stood firm in his decision to fight alone, he began to regret his choice as the hours passed. While Ghirahim’s help was not freely given, a guide through the demon world was what Link needed. He needed to find Fi and ultimately return to the surface realm. However, locating his companion was more than enough to think about. What could he possibly do? He had never felt so alone in all his existence. As he sat bound to the trunk of the tree, a shuffling came to his pointed ears.

"Who's there?" Link queried the darkness, suspecting Ghirahim to reply. But he didn’t sense the demon’s presence at all. 

The scuffling drew closer, a tall silhouette emerging from the ground. Link’s breath was caught in his throat, his lungs straining to exhale. The towering form of the tallest demon lunged, his sharp fingers snatching at the ropes around Link's wrists and torso. The bonds at his chest snapped though his wrists remained restrained. Link opened his mouth to shout only to have it covered immediately. 

"Not a word out of you, or I'll cut your throat – just like I promised," hissed the demon. His eyes were wild. Link's wrists fell into his lap as the tie was finally removed. 

Despite being freed, he was tossed to the ground. His bones cracked as he was flipped onto his back. The grove of trees stretched high above him, not a star in the sky.

"I’m not waiting anymore,” the demon growled. “Your light is mine!”

The demon removed a knife from his waist with one hand, grappled at one of Link's free arms with the other. He positioned himself over Link to prevent escape. Link watched stunned as his leather gauntlet was removed. Piercing the soft flesh, the demon created a vertical cut. It peeled open, pulsing blood oozing from the cut. Link cried out, but the demon did not drink. He stopped. He waited. 

A howl shook the trees down to their roots. It was followed by a choir of shrieking calls, their voices united. The two slumbering demons awoke with a start, jumping to their feet.

"What have you done?!" cried the oldest. The tallest demon was not allowed to sufficiently answer.

Thunderous rumblings sent violent shockwaves through the ground. Link was unable to determine what was causing the panic amongst his captors. He didn’t have to wait. The grove of trees exploded with nightmarish din.

Creatures of outstanding size leaped through the trees, their mighty legs propelling them with speed and agility. Though their bodies were cloaked by the night, their forms were clearly defined. They were animal-like in appearance, their bodies supported by four long legs. Tails and fur were absent, their obsidian skin smooth and gleaming. Their mouths were wide and snarling, their cruel teeth glazed with saliva as it dripped from their jowls. Their eyes were soulless, their magnificence matched only by the trepidation they inspired.

The oldest demon was caught first within the front claws of one of the beasts. Their true numbers were impossible to calculate within the chaos. He screeched, his old bones splintered in the carnivorous creature's jaws. Dark blood seeped from each puncture wound.

The largest fought with vigor against the onslaught attacks made in his direction. His deep voice bellowed warnings as his bulky arm swung his weapon at any creature that dared to challenge him. In one swipe, he scraped the flesh of one of the beast’s long snout. Its shriek, piercing the air.

The oldest had since been rendered eternally silent, two creatures tearing his limbs apart in greed. Link could barely move. His mind raced, telling him to run as far as his body would take him. But he was mesmerized. The tallest demon turned back to Link whom he had pinned. He pulled Link up by his injured arm.

The largest had already fallen victim to his attacker. He gurgled as the creature he fought dragged him away by his leg. He was taken beyond the grove, never again to pass through those trees.

"I will taste!" Cried the tallest and last remaining demon, pressing his mouth to the boy's arm. Link felt his tongue drag along his skin like coarse sand. The demon dropped his knife as he indulged. His eyes closed dreamily, his expression one of bliss. His bony hand loosened its grip. The taste of Link’s blood was unlike anything he had ever felt. But his joy was short lived.

The thudding of feet alerted Link to the approach of one of the beasts. It leaped at the pair with the sound of a tornado at its back. Link watched helplessly as its mouth enclose around the demon's body. Its jaw clenched around his torso, its teeth puncturing his chest, filling the empty spaces between his ribs.

The demon screamed, his hands trying to pry the creature's jaws apart. Hot, bubbling liquid splattered the Link’s face and torn garments. Tossed aside, the demon crumbled onto the earth, his body twitching. The beast turned its attention to Link. Its hulking form towered over him. But the scent of copper awakened Link’s warrior instincts.

It roared like Thunderhead, its rancid breath mingling with the perfume of blood; the aroma of death. Link's hands fumbled around him, grasping at the knife that was forgotten and no longer of its owner.

The beast’s mouth jutted forward, its gnashing teeth awaiting Link's precious blood. Link's shaking left hand grasped the hilt of the knife. He drew it up. He thrust the blade.

The knife tore through the inside of its mouth, the blade penetrating all the way through the top of its muzzle. Saliva and blood trickled down Link’s arm as the creature squealed. Reeling, it shook its giant head from side to side. But no matter how pained its yelps were, the blade could not be dislodged.

Adrenaline pumped through the hero's numb limbs, giving him the strength he needed to rise to his feet. He wasted no time. Sprinting towards the grove's barrier, he escaped through the dead trees and away from the carnage. He didn’t know what direction he was headed. All that mattered was that he needed to run. 

The screeching chorus echoed after Link as he loped over the flat surface. He stumbled over his feet, adjusting to the renewed feeling in his legs. He was running into the unknown. But the demon world was not the only thing unknown. The unknown also dwelled within himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so scarred by my overuse of the word "encircle" in chapter two that I've avoided using it whenever possible. Some wounds aren't so easily healed. Enjoy!

The howling had faded into the night, the wretched screams long gone. The only sounds Link heard were the pounding of his feet and his haggard breathing. As his legs took him in an unforeseen destination, he couldn’t help but see the gruesome demise of his captors replay in his mind.

While Link had witnessed countless enemies fall by his own sword, nothing had ever struck him with brutality and unadulterated slaughter. Mercy was a foreign concept. The demons, while cruel and unforgiving, were ripped apart without a second thought. Their bones were splintered, their skin shredded and their muscles an offering to the gnashing jaws of their assailants. He couldn’t imagine any soul deserving of such a death.

The landscape increased in rugged features though to link it was nothing more than a shadowy blur. Large, hulking pieces of rock protruded like trolls from the earth, the trees and their branches contributing to the inky dark. However, as the youth ran farther and farther into the forsaken landscape, the adrenaline that had lent itself to him was wearing off. His scratches stung and his joints ached. He felt like he was on the verge of collapse. Exhaustion expanded from Link’s chest with a virus-like power, working to break him down from the inside. It would eat away at his spirit until only a corpse remained.

Link's pace slowed to a walk, his steps uneven and unbalanced. But he wobbled on, loose rocks and broken branches inhibiting his progress. But just as he had overcome stumbling block after stumbling block up until his point, he couldn’t stop now. But Link could barely contemplate his next plan of action as his pains returned. Where should he go? What should he do? How was he going to follow through in his current state? It was in this state of panic that Ghirahim wandered back into his thoughts. His proposal continued to toss and turn in his mind like a stone in turbulent waves.

"No,” Link reaffirmed to himself. His voice was dry like the desert wind. He knew even though he appeared alone, the Demon Lord was not far off his track. Knowing that Ghirahim could show up again at any moment made resisting his proposal all the more difficult. Was refusing Ghirahim's offer leading Link to greater tribulation? Or was accepting it the only reasonable choice? Was this how fate desired to intervene?

Tripping over debris, Link finally gave in to the protests of his body. He stretched out his arms, searching for any kind of support. He latched onto a nearby tree as he collided with the weathered bark. However, it was a better source of support than falling. Link wrapped his around the narrow circumference, hoisting himself up. Shifting his weight, Link leaned his back against the trunk.

He had hoped that the grey light of dawn would penetrate the deep and silent shroud of night. But not even the wind whispered. Link slumped, placing his entire burden upon the tree. His hair was limp around his cheeks and forehead as he gulped for air as if he had been held underwater. His lungs begged for air as if he had been held underwater; gasping, groaning. Closing his eyes, darkness followed him. It seemed that the break of day would never come. So he waited, hoping for a resolution. He rested for a time until a sound broke through the hush.

"Mmm…" hummed a melodious voice. Its tune rang with an eerie, harmonious beauty.

Link lifted his head. He gazed through the black, straining to detect the source of the sound.

"Mmm…" It sang again, the melody wrapping around him, caressing his ears in a melancholy sweetness. It spoke to his downtrodden hope and consoled his bruised spirit. It beckoned him to come and fear no more. But where was it coming from?

Link noticed a massive outcropping of earth, jutting out further than the surrounding rock. A conglomerate of sediment, it was bound together by storm and time. From it, a great opening had formed. Its inner cavity spilled shadow as if darkness had been birthed from that place.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked.

From out of the cavern, a new creature immerged. Tentatively, it peaked around the rocky edge like a frightened animal, revealing an oval skull with no indentations from what Link could observe. What was most peculiar is that its skin was luminescent, giving off a faint, bluish light. The eerie song remained at a steady volume.

Link did not feel immediately threatened by the creature’s small nose and wide, vacant eyes. However, his pounding heart reflected a difference of opinion. It cocked its head innocently as it peered at him.

"Who are you?" he inquired again, pushing himself off of the trunk. He felt pressed to approach even though it went against his intuition. It was as if the creature’s song had tied a string to his ribs and tugged him closer. The song’s overwhelming familiarity dissuaded any sense of foreboding.

"Mmm…" it continued, the song saturating Link’s mind.

Turning away, the creature moved into its hole, taking the mysterious melody with it. The string tugged at Link's body. Follow,” it seemed to say. “Follow me.”

"W-wait!" Link called after it. "Come back!"

Stumbling forward, Link pursued the song even though his body protested. The melody was in control. It was the only thing that mattered to him in that instant. All other concerns were cast to the wayside. The music would reveal its secrets.

As he approached the mouth of the cave, he rested a hand against the callous surface. He stared into the hole, the humming floating from the depths. His blood pulsed through his neck and chest. His gut pleaded against entering. All experiences Link had encountered on his journey thus far discouraged pursuit. But like a spell, the music held Link enraptured. Taking a breath, he took a step through the opening, then another, and another.

The hollow space was filled with intense blackness, even more than outside. The moist scent was thick and muggy as the ground sloped downward into a seldom trodden path. Using the wall to steady himself, Link followed the beautiful melody in earnest. Deeper and deeper he descended into the bowels of the earth.

"Hello?" Link called out again. “Are you there?” The tune continued to waft up to through the air, his ears dining upon the sound. But the music faded with each passing minute. He began to panic.

Quickening his stride, Link nearly slid down the unstable gradient. He continued to hold against the wall, its texture becoming sticky. He pulled his hand away, rubbing the substance between his fingers. His instincts told him to turn back. But Link couldn’t leave without knowing what kind of creature could produce such an enthralling melody. He continued down the curving and twisting path until he reached the belly of the cave. It was there that Link stopped, having come face to face with the being that captivated him.

It stood shyly, it's back facing Link. It was tall and willowy, its skin faintly glowing as it had done before. It had no hair and no and no apparent gender. The walls and ceiling were rounded, the melodious humming magnified. Link held his breath as to not disturb the song. But his excitement could not visibly be contained.

"That song,” Link said.

The creature stopped its humming. It turned to look over its shoulder, its glassy eyes void of emotion. It didn’t answer.

"Who are you?" Link spoke again. The bowls of the cavern groaned.

***

Turning on its feet, the creature kept its gaze fixed on Link. He swallowed hard. Its arms hung forward, revealing hands with abnormally long, sharp fingers. Link took a step back. The creature opened its mouth to speak.

“Lost,” it said, barely above a whisper.

“Lost?” Link replied. “What are you?”

It tilted its head, raising its arm in one languid motion. It pointed its index finger towards Link’s forehead. It was then that Link heard his own voice in his head, though it was not he who speaking.

“You are lost,” it said in his own voice.

“What are you?” Link replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the creature.

“Old. Very old. I have waited a long time…”

 “Waited? For what?”

It dropped its hand, remaining its ghostly stance.

“Waited and waited for the return…”

“The return of what?” Link asked, fidgeting on his feet. His hypnosis was lessening, fear nipping at the heels of his thoughts. The voice paused before proceeding.

“For the power, for the beauty – the light. All alone I have waited.”

"Light,” Link whispered. Regret filled his heart. He had made a grave mistake.

“But you are lost,” it said again. "I have waited, all alone.” It reached out towards him. “Stay with me…”

"Stop!" Link yelled, his commands having no effect.

“Stay with me,” it said again. “You are lost…”

"Stay back!”

Turning, Link tried to scramble back up the long path.

"You have fallen a long way.”

Raising its hands, the creature extended its fingers. Two large sores were on both palms. With the hands facing outward, a sticky, silver substance shot from the spots. The stringy material attached to the Link’s ankles. Gracefully, the creature grabbed hold of the tacky rope, entwining its fingers around it. It drew Link backward.

Loose rocks cascaded down the gradient as Link was dragged back into the cave’s belly. He dug his hands into the ground, desperate to pull himself away. The earth crumbled within his grasp, slipping through his fingers.

“A very long way,” the creature said again as its figure began to change. Deep sores like those on its hands appeared on both sides of its torso. They expanded into large, puss-filled boils. From the tumors erupted limbs as long and as sharp as its fingers. They multiplied until there were eight in all, matching the already present arms and legs.

Hoisting Link from the ground, the creature raised him upside-down. Link’s green cap fluttered from his head as he struggled in vain with the tacky rope. The creature peered at the boy as it had always done, devoid and empty. Link grunted helplessly. With its own voice, it squealed.  

With its four newly sprouted limbs, the creature spun Link around and around. As its right hand held firmly the homemade rope, the other swathed Link’s body with fresh silver string. Link’s vision was a swirling kaleidoscope of black, silver and luminescent blue. He was wound so tight that he felt like he was constricted by a giant fist. His neck and face remained uncovered.

When the creature had finished, it dropped Link onto his back. Link’s head smacked the ground, jolting his neck. Walking on all eight legs the creature crawled over its prey. Link watched as his petrified face reflected clearly in its eyes. It shrieked again.

Lifting its right hand, the creature waved its slender fingers over Link’s body. It seemed that it was in disbelief at capturing such a treasure. Folding its fingers downward with the exception of its index finger, it positioned it over his chest. It plunged its extremity into the youth's body; into his heart.

Link’s ears were impaled by his own agonizing screams. They reverberated off of the walls, threatening to burst his eardrums. Never before had such an otherworldly torment penetrated him to the core. It burned and it froze, crushing his insides while tearing him apart. Hot, salty tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. The creature stayed still, continuing its work. It twisted its finger in the puncture. It was searching for something.

Link began to convulse as his forehead dripped with sweat. His pupils dialted as he began to hyperventilate. From inside his heart he felt a weight being drawn up, like water from a well. It was excruciatingly slow. Visions washed over him.

He saw Skyloft. The endless blue sky was painted with wispy clouds, blue loftwings soaring overhead. The sweet smell of lilies and water were in the air. Familiar faces smiled at him, talking of happy tidings and joy. He saw Zelda's kind face. He witnessed her warm, caring expression. But jealousy seeped into his thoughts. He watched his friend as she withdrew from him. He watched her as she shared her kindness with others.

Anger followed. He saw his loftwing barred away, heard her distressed cries. Groose caused his anger to bubble beneath his quiet reserve. Fear swelled as Zelda was pulled through the clouds.vDespair engulfed him at her loss. Disgust and hate swelled for the one who took her away. Shame in his failure hung around his neck like a shackle.

Link couldn’t stand anymore. Watching his worst memories as they were brought before him served only to drive him into sorrow and to madness. He didn’t want to see. He wanted to feel nothing.

His vivid hallucinations pulled him in and out of reality. Link with his wet eyes saw the creature draw back from him, twitching and whimpering. The appendage was pulled from his chest, ripping through skin and thread. Why had it stopped?

A crimson cloak fluttered around the shoulders of a new assailant. It had the figure of a man as it stood before the whining creature who trembled at his malice.

The newcomer summoned a pair of blades from the air. He wrapped his talented hands around the hilts, holding them at his sides. Link shuddered, barely conscious of the event that took place before him.

"I’m afraid that you will have to wait even longer for the light," A familiar musing voice spoke. "We mustn't take what isn't ours."

The creature swiped at its foe, wailing and crying. The newcomer dodged the attacks with ease, stepping out of harm's way with elegant precision. It lunged once more.

In one swift motion, the darkened blades sliced through flesh. The sound was as soft as a whisper. Two hands fell to the earth, completely severed at the wrists. Seconds passed before the creature came to the horrific realization.

It reeled backward, moaning as it slunk into its hole. The newcomer stood with his swords held high, liquid dripping from the curved metal. Link continued to tremble, overcome by delirium. As Link’s savior turned to face him, his vision faded.

“Or at least, take what is mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I give in. I've met my quota for the one "encircle" per chapter. Enjoy!

Link could sense the increasing light behind his eyelids. The all-consuming darkness he had come to recognize had departed, at least for a time. Yet while the dull light penetrated his sights, it could not breach the fog of befuddlement Link found himself lost in. What had happened?

Link perceived an expressionless face. Its vacant eyes drank in his visage while its limbs reached desperately for him. He couldn’t remember where he had met this creature. He remembered a melody of exquisite beauty had captured his thought. He was as helpless as a moth that is drawn to the flame. It guided his eager senses down into the belly of the earth. But he had forgotten the mysterious tune like a dream is lost through the veil of wakefulness. All that Link could was a melancholy sweetness. But it was nothing but a lie.

The creature was so enraptured in its misery that it wailed over and over: “Stay with me.” But it was through Link’s own voice it cried. Its true voice was tortured and inhuman. How could such a voice create such a lovely sound? It spun a silvery web of hopelessness around him as his attempts at escape failed. Why had he followed when his instincts pleaded for him to withdraw? Where was he now? Had he passed into nonexistence?

Images materialized behind his eyelids, painted with hues of black and grey. He remembered pain. It was an agony he had never experienced himself. The creature had plunged its sharp appendage into his heart. It twisted inside him in a malevolent torrent of anger, jealousy, and fear. It was a maelstrom that dragged him beneath the waves of emotion. But when the Link wanted to give into despair his fortune changed.

A splash of red swept the stark background of Link’s memory. The creature shrank away, weeping in horrid despair. The crimson flickered like a flame, draping the shoulders of a man. His movements were like a dance. He spoke with terrifying authority.

"We mustn't take what isn't ours," he spoke, malice cloaked in feigned politeness. “Or at least, what is mine."

Link’s eyes fluttered open as his gasps stun within his lungs. He felt the ground beneath his back, the granules sticking to his neck. His arms and legs prickling with vague numbness as the blood pumped through his veins. He swallowed hard. The dismal sky drifted above him, the grey clouds obscuring the daylight as the blustering wind contorted their shapes. The dead trees stood saliently as they had before, undisturbed by the events around them. Had what transpired all been a figment?

Drawing his left hand towards him, Link stroked his ribs, pressing his palm flatly against the bone. His touch brought about no pain or soreness where he thought he had been wounded. He did the same with his right hand. But he couldn’t find injuries of any kind. All his scratches, cuts and bruises had vanished as if erased. Even the redness around his wrists was gone. However, his filthy garments were evidence to their existence.

Moving his arms to his sides, Link pushed himself up. He peered at his surroundings wondering how he ended up at this new location. It was rockier than the places he had been before. The ground was at a slight slope where he sat, boulders outlining the path into a narrow canyon.

"Have you enjoyed your little rest, sky-child?” A silky voice answered from above. Link followed the sound, scanning for the speaker. His sight fell upon Ghirahim.

The Demon Lord made no attempt to blend into the background . He sat on a long branch near the top of the tallest tree. Its dark bark was stripped from its trunk as if clawed over and over revealing a ghoulish shade of white. Ghirahim’s long were crossed, his back leaning against the trunk. His head was cocked upwards as his crimson cape draped his shoulders. It was a splash of red against the stark scenery, just like in the cave as the creature wailed.

Link grappled at his tunic with one hand. He pulled at the top, forcing his hand beneath the fabric. He brushed his chest above his heart, feeling a small indentation in the skin. No larger than a pumpkin seed, the mark felt like a crater. His pointer finger circled the depression. Even though it was small he like there was a weight on the spot. But it wasn’t an exterior weight. The heaviness was inside him.

"I was growing impatient,” Ghirahim said as he observed his right hand. "But it is so easy to forget how fragile humans are, in body and mind.”

"So it was real,” Link spoke to himself, his thoughts louder than Ghirahim’s voice.

"Well of course it was," the Demon Lord responded. "I am positively astounded and your lack of sense. You have caused me quite a bit of trouble."

Link glanced back up. While his expression was one of contempt, he held back a reservoir of complex feelings. The flash of red he had seen before succumbing to darkness was Ghirahim. It was the demon who had ventured into the earth after him. It was he who prevented an otherwise grisly death. Link was grateful, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it.

"I normally would expect an expression of gratitude for performing such a service," Ghirahim continued, looking at Link from his perch with smoldering eyes. "But seeing how we have already discussed your abhorrent lack of etiquette, I suppose I can let it slide.”

"What was that thing?" Link asked as he pushed himself to his feet. He was no longer fatigued as he had been the night before. But the burden that weighed on his chest was far more mysterious than his healed infirmities.

"Even though I have granted you far too many favors as it stands,” Ghirahim signed. Link glared in return. "However, regarding your question, it is a creature nearly as old as the earth we stand on. Only the weak and thoughtless follow it into its den.”

With the snap of his fingers, Ghirahim vanished from his seat. Link stood prepared for him to reappear. An assemblage of diamonds materialized several feet in front of Link. Ghirahim came into view, his figure clearer in the light of day.

He was as extravagantly dressed as he had been when the hero first met him. White fabric clung to the demon's skin, diamond cut-outs revealing pale skin and lean muscle. His identifiable cape floated ethereally about him, highlighting his broad shoulders. His silvery locks were pristine, not one hair falling out of place. It cascaded over his left eye. The gem dangling from his ear twinkled, though failing to imitate the power Ghirahim held within his black eyes. A mischievous smirk affected his mouth.

"It traverses the mind of its prey,” Ghirahim continued, his silver hair cascading over his left eye. “Seeking after the deepest and most intense emotions. With this, it conjures a melody from within the prey itself to lure it deeper and deeper into its hole. Only it and its prey ever known the melody’s unique and potent sweetness.”

Link watched as Ghirahim moved closer, the gem from his ear twinkling. A mischievous smirk painted his lips.

"I wonder what melody it orchestrated with your darkest emotions as its muse? And yet, with your experience I would have supposed your immune to such a deception.”

The two stood a foot apart, Link staring into Ghirahim's devious face. The Demon Lord towered above Link as a roaring wind tumbled through the mountain pass. It brushed against Ghirahim’s cloak. His mouth spread into a smile, baring his white canines. Link felt immense shame. He had known that the creature was dangerous as his instincts urged him to turn away. But he wandered like a lost child into its clutches. Ghirahim was there to know of his weakness.

"Then again, how can anyone really blame you?” Ghirahim said. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raised one of his gloved hands to his face, placing his fingers beneath his chin. "You did receive quite a beating as a welcoming present."

A foreign anger boiled in Link's chest. It spread from his heart like wildfire. It seethed in his eyes as he looked at the Demon Lord. It was because of him that Demise had been released. It was because of him that the world was destined to do battle against imminent destruction. He had the weight of success placed upon his shoulders. But Link had accepted the Goddess's calling with courage and honor. Anger had never blinded him from his duty to this extent before.

Link turned away, his arms trembling as the rage pulsed in his veins. In times of frustration he was able to keep a level head. But the anger did not dissipate as quickly as he was accustomed. It overpowered his senses. Such anger was as strange to him as the demon world itself. Even more bizarre was the weight inside his chest as it crushed against his ribs.

He doubled over, pressing his chest above his heart. Perspiration trickled down his cheeks as he panted. Though less than the agony he experienced from being stabbed, the pain twisted inside him just the same. What had the creature done to cause this torment? And why was it that Link couldn’t maintain the same control over his anger as before?

"Its venom is swift," commented Ghirahim from behind. "It has been due that a being blessed with the light of Hylia experience what it’s like to live in shadow.”

"Wh-why?" Link choked.

"Why?" Ghirahim reiterated. "All demons covet light. They would happily take the life of another to savor its decadent taste and feel the power that accompanies it. Nothing in the living world can compare to the sweetness of consuming light as the night consumes the day.it would take far too long for you to determine this fact on your own, the heart is where all light and darkness resides.”

Link listened, his heart aching.

“As is such, the purer the heart, the greater the light. But light cannot exist without darkness. Your new acquaintance has devised an effective means of purging the heart’s darkness. Once expunged, it consumes the untainted light to keep within itself forever.”

“You cannot leave me,” it had said, piecing the questions together. Consuming light was about power. It was figurative as well as literal. Each demon shared in Demise’s goal to coat the world in shadow, one follower of Hylia at a time. But with each passing day the light grows dimmer, lending to its rarity and value. Each demon desires a piece of their own. Not just any piece – the purest. It explained why his injuries had been healed. The demon wanted him free from blemish, inside and out.

"Its prey is said to endure the suffering endured all its living years. But during its extraction, it had removed its limb from your chest. In turn, the venom used to enter the confines of your heart and expose your shadows has left an opening. Through this opening, your darkness will bleed freely to bring your soul into everlasting night. It will only be a matter of time before you are plunged into the very abyss where all demons dwell.”

Link stood still. At last the anger had begun to dissipate, relinquishing its control. Even though the pain had subsided, he now knew that darkness continued to assault his spirit. He had fought against the external threat of evil until now only to have the blackness come from within himself.

Straightening his back, Link wiped the moisture from his brow. He looked towards the canyon opening, distracting himself from his trembling hands. He inhaled the dusty air. A new question came to his mind. He did not speak it aloud for fear of the answer.

Ghirahim drew closer, leaning over Link’s shoulder. "You know, your screams were truly delicious, my sky-child. I could hardly contain my euphoria as I listened. They spoke volumes of the secrets you keep hidden. But they won’t be hidden for much longer.” But Link refused to play Ghirahim’s game.

“What do you want? You never do anything for free,” Link asked, turning once more to face his enemy. “Answer me.”

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. Throwing his arm forward, his fingers encircled Link’s throat. Dragging Link towards one of the soulless trees, he slammed him against its trunk. Link grunting as the pressure around his throat tightened. Ghirahim held him pinned.

"Do not forget whom you owe your very life," Ghirahim hissed. "As the Goddess's light belongs to my master, your light belongs to me. And while I relish in your torment, it will be by me, and only me, that you will come to your end.”

Link was struck by the passion provoked in the Demon Lord. Not even Demise regarded him with such vehemence.

“Though,” Ghirahim continued, his tone turning conversational. “It was providence you should end up in such a pathetic state.”

"How?"

"Well, you are now indebted to me,” he continued, moving his hand around Link’s throat. It drifted from Link’s collar and stopped above his heart. “In return, it is only right that you accept my previous offer.”

"No," Link said. Ghirahim did not resort to violence as before. His change in mood kept Link on his toes. He leaned in, speaking in Link’s ear.

"Come now. You would never allow your honor to be so slighted to receive and not give something in return.”

It was true. Link's thoughtful nature would never refuse to repay an act of service. He had always performed acts of kindness with little regard for himself, especially when others had been so generous in assisting him. But Ghirahim was of a different breed.

“You may want to think over your answer before you decide."Ghirahim continued. “The prize I seek just might be your only hope for escaping this realm and freeing your soul from its subsequent blackening.”

Link paused.

"Not to mention it would lead us to your holy blade…”

Fi. Link needed her more than ever. But could Ghirahim really be believed?

"What exactly are you looking for?" Even if Ghirahim didn’t offer much in the way of a straight answer, the Demon Lord couldn’t resist such an opening to spin a web of truth and lies.

“My my, I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you speak so much at one time.”

“Well?”

Ghirahim withdrew from Link’s personal space. The weight on his heart throbbed.

"A few ancient relics that are of particular significance to me. But we have such a long way to travel! Why don’t we save the details for when our conversations bore me, of which I am sure they will.”

Link knew better. These relics were not of simple material value. Only items possessing a great and terrible power would call Ghirahim to the hunt. What if Link’s aid only led to catastrophe?

"What will you do if I don’t accept?”

"That’s half the fun, is it not? Though it would be a pity considering the other more appealing possibilities.”

Could Link so willingly bind his fate to that of his enemy? There was no other option. Only time would tell.

"Okay,” Link answered. “I accept."

Ghirahim opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“The right decision, though not the wisest.”


End file.
